Primero
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Mientras Eddard permanece preso en la prisión, tas la muerte del rey Robert, no puede evitar que las alucinaciones lleguen a él, pues el dolor que le corroía parecía no tener fin. Vagos sueñso se presentan ante él, haciendo que su mente se olvide de la realidad y se sumerja en el ayer...


**Primero.**

_Disclamimer:_ _Canción de hielo y fuego _y sus perdonajes no me pertenecen, si no esta pareja sería canon.

_Notas:_ Contiene Slash, relación chico x chico, es posible que las personalidades estén algo retocadas (me he leído solamente el primer y el segundo libro y hace bastante) y sucesos inventados, seguramente pero, en mi defensa diré que nada más comenzar a leer el primer libro supe que estos dos tenían algo.

* * *

Eddard se acurrucó sobre si mismo con parsimonia, tratando de olvidar su dolor, aún a sabiendas de que tal gesto era inútil. Suspiró pesadamente, reacio a que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, aquella pierna rota no demostraría que era débil. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad inagotable de la pequeña y repulsiva prisión.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Robert había muerto y unos tiranos que lo habían engañado iban a apoderarse del trono por el que ambos habían luchado, no sabía nada de sus soldados y, aún peor, no tenía ni idea de que les había sucedido a sus hijas. No debería haber accedido a la proposición de Robert, no debería haber sido jamás la Mano del rey.

El lugar era frío, cosa que lo reconfortaba por unas sencillas razones: La primera porque adoraba el frío, le recordaba a su hogar, allá en el lejano norte; la segunda porque gracias al frío su pierna herida le dolía aún más, lo que servía para recordarse a si mismo que aún estaba con vida.

Gracias a eso último podía superar las extrañas alucinaciones que tenía, en las que sus padres se presentaban ante él, junto con su hermano Brandon y su hermana Lyanna, incluso Jon Arryn estaba allí también y, como no, Robert. Todos parecían llamarle y, a veces, creía ver también a su hermano Benjen…

Pero la pierna no era el único tormento de lord Stark, que va, había más. Su estómago vacío y encogido, su mente que le gritaba por lo estúpido e ingenuo que había sido, sus extremidades agarrotadas, su orgullo machacado, su honor insultado, su corazón roto hasta haberse convertido en una irreconocible masa de músculos sangrientos…

¿Qué había hecho mal? Bajo su punto de vista todo. Jamás debería haberse llevado a ninguno de sus hijos a palacio con él, así todo hubiese seguido igual, o casi igual…

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, por lo que una cabezadita no sonaba mal. Decidió entregarse al reino de los sueños, deseoso de encontrar consuelo, por muy falso e irreal que pudiese llegar a ser, aunque al despertar doliese aún más.

En su sueño volvió a encontrarse en el Nido de Águilas, siendo un jovencito que acababa de llegar, dejando en el Norte su amada Invernalia. Por su derecha llegaba un apresurado y joven Robert, que gritaba mientras reía. Robert llegó a él, le tomó de la mano y le apresuró a correr, llamándolo Ned.

Y, a esa tierna edad, Eddard Stark, Ned para los amigos, supo aquello que le condenaría para siempre, que le haría hacer imposibles y que le costaría todo cuanto tenía, aunque eso aún no lo sabía.

Pero lo que si sabía era que se había enamorado de Robert Baratheon.

Después el sueño parecía avanzar, retazos de lo ocurrido durante su entrenamiento, Robert cortejando damas y él mirándolo y dándose cuenta de que cada día lo amaba más, sobre todo cuando Robert le cogía de la mano y le pedía sin palabras que durmiesen juntos y él accedía, como siempre que le pedía algo.

Entonces llegaba, de pronto, el torneo que lo cambiaría todo. En el se reencontró con su familia, con Brandon, Lyanna y Benjen, fue el mismo lugar donde su hermana le presentó a su leal amigo Howland Reed… Pero eso fue lo único bueno que trajo el maldecido torneo, pues todo lo demás no hizo más que desencadenar una serie de desdichas interminables…

El príncipe Raeghar raptó a su hermana Lyanna, desencadenando la muerte de su padre y hermano mayor, volviéndolo a él el dueño de la casa Stark, pero eso él no lo sabía, no lo supo hasta que el rey ordenó a Jon Arryn que le enviara las cabeza de Robert y la suya propia, pero el señor del Nido de Águilas se negó y comenzaron así la rebelión.

Entonces el mundo se detenía en la noticia de la muerte de su padre y hermano, en el secuestro de Lyanna y en el posible asesinato de Benjen. Sentía de nuevo el dolor, la incertidumbre y el odio, la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas. Y las lágrimas, como no, los lamentos que querían ser liberados.

Recordaba lo alterado y furiosos que estaba Robert ante el secuestro de su prometida. Le había gritado insensible e incapacitado emocionalmente cuando intentó calmarlo, eso le hirió más de lo que pudo soportar. Le miró y le dijo que no tenía ni idea de que decía, era huérfano, sin hermano mayor, con su hermana secuestrada, con su hermano menor amenazado de muerte, él amenazado de muerte y, de improviso era señor de una tierra que nunca debería haber sido suya.

Y, en cima, el amor de su vida el gritaba, aunque tal cosa jamás se lo dijo.

Robert le abrazó y le suplicó perdón, porque no quería perderle, porque le necesitaba y quería. Ned recordaba que eso fue la gota que rompió su presa, en la que encerraba sus sentimientos y lloró, aferrándose a Robert como si fuese lo único que quedaba en el mundo.

En ese instante amó más a Robert.

La guerra estalló y se vio de nuevo haciendo lo imposible, por su familia y por su amado Robert. Pero de nuevo su memoria se detuvo, para mostrarle otro recuerdo que, más tarde se reprocharía aún a sabiendas de que no se sentía culpable.

Estaba en su tienda de campaña, solo, meditando sobre tantas cosas que no sacaba nada en claro, solo que nada saldría bien al final de la guerra, y de que seguía enamorado de lord Baratheon.

Robert había entrado en su tienda, más bebido de lo que debería haber estado, hablando a trompicones, al parecer bastante molesto. Eddard se acercó a él y le ayudó a sentarse en su lecho. Le quitó el vino que llevaba en la mano y le recriminó que bebía demasiado, pero el señor no lo escuchó, parecía bastante atareado criticando a todo el campamento por la falta de damas de compañía.

Ned le aseguró que, sin duda, habría una disponible, aunque a su parecer ese trabajo era deplorable y de mal gusto. Trató de sugerir otra alternativa, ya que Robert se había acomodado en su cama, le dijo que podía pasar la noche sin tales damas, que ya habría otras oportunidades le dijo.

Él se negó, acusándole de que no sabía de qué hablaba, pues nunca había probado el dulce manjar de las mujeres. Ned le dijo que su futura prometida, fuese quien fuese (aunque ya sabía que sería lady Tully), tenía la obligación de llegar casta al matrimonio y que por ello él también lo haría.

Robert estalló en carcajadas, tan estridentes como solo podía ser él. Ned no lo detuvo, por el contrario, lo dejó reírse a su antojo. Se sentó junto a Robert, que recuperaba el aliento tras su ataque de risa, y, no supo porque, le sonrió, con una dulzura que dejó atontado al señor de Bastión de Tormentas.

El futuro rey alzó su mano y cogió la de Ned, llamando la atención de este, pues hacía tiempo que no se cogían de la mano. De pronto Robert le dijo que era hermoso y que le tenía mucho aprecio, Eddard sonrió nuevamente, con las mejillas acaloradas, y le dijo que estaba muy cansado y que no sabía que hacía.

Le dijo que podía dormir en su tienda, no había problemas le aseguró, pues para no molestar se iría a la tienda de Howland Reed. Pero nunca llegó a salir de la tienda debido a que Robert se negó a que se marcharse ya que cegado por los celos y la idea de perder a Ned hizo algo que jamás se hubiese esperado que haría.

Agarró a Ned del brazo, tiró de él y lo besó en los labios. Al principio fue solo un roce, que lord Stark trató de deshacer (aunque deseaba tal beso), pero enseguida fue más pasional y demandante y él dejó de negarse y se entregó al beso.

Pero Robert siguió y siguió, y Ned lo dejó hacer, entregándose a él al completo. Así fue como Ned entregó su virginidad al amor de su vida, no fue una noche especialmente bonita, de hecho fue muy demandante y salvaje, inclusive le dolió, pero no importó.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió rápidamente, pese a ciertas molestias. Robert se despertó, se frotó los ojos y miró a Eddard en silencio, por su mirada Ned supo que se acordaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se vistió sin mirarlo luego, antes de salir, le dio un suave beso en la nuca a Ned.

No hablaron del tema, pero Ned sabía que amaba a Robert y eso le bastaba.

Esa no fue la última noche que compartió con Robert, ni mucho menos, los encuentros se acentuaron pero nunca hablaban de ellos.

Un día Robert le dijo las relaciones carnales que mantenía con las prostitutas siempre era desde atrás, pues era lo que se hacía. Ned recordaba haber sonreído como un idiota, puesto que él y Robert jamás lo hacían así. Aquello le convertía en alguien importante para su amado.

De pronto la película que era su vida se detuvo en otro momento de su memoria, en uno de sus preferidos. Estaba con Robert, en unas improvisadas trincheras esperando refuerzos. Solo estaban ellos en aquel lugar, aguardando.

Eddard le comentó que no había que temer, Howland llegaría enseguida con los refuerzos, al igual que Jon. Robert chasqueó la lengua de forma grosera, cosa que llamó la atención del norteño. Enseguida le preguntó si ocurría algo y Robert le contó molesto su problema.

Al parecer tenía ciertos celos hacía lord Reed, pues temía perder a Ned. Le miró y le dijo que no podía perderle por nada del mundo. Esto conmovió el corazón de Eddard, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que enamorarse más de él.

Le confesó, algo abochornado, que no debía preocuparse por nada, pues todo él era suyo, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón, todo le pertenecía al completo, sin ninguna excepción. Robert le sonrió conmovido, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que significaba aquella declaración.

Entonces volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro, en aquella trinchera olvidada. Porque Ned amaba a Robert, lo amaba desde hacía mucho, pues él le amó primero y siempre lo haría, hasta el final.

Eddard abrió los ojos, para volver al mundo actual que lo rodeaba y, nada más hacerlo, deseó no haber despertado. Añoraba a su amado rey, tanto que se sentía culpable, pues tal vez si el dolor no hubiese sido tan fuerte hubiese podido pensar más fríamente tras su muerte.

Ante sus ojos se presentó la figura de Robert, sacada de sus más preciados recuerdos. Veía al mismo Robert fuerte y bravo de su juventud, con la ropa desaliñada y sucia, pues estaban en guerra, en una trinchera los dos solos…

El fantasma le miraba y le decía: _Te necesito a mi lado, Ned_. Entonces le entraron ganas de llorar, pero resistió nuevamente, pues era un señor del invierno y los señores del invierno no tienen lágrimas que derramar.

Se abrazó a si mismo con más fuerza, viendo como se desvanecía la figura frente a si y, en el último momento, murmuró que lo amaba. Y en silencio se quedó, solo y adolorido, con los ojos llenos de lamentos que querían ser liberados y un inaguantable pesar.

Porque él lo amó primero y siempre lo haría, hasta el final.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
